The field of this invention relates to wind-up reels for cord-like objects and more particularly to wind-up reel apparatus to be utilized in conjunction with a telephone cord.
Within a house or building, it is normal to mount a telephone connector box on a wall. A telephone cord is then utilized from the wall to the telephone receiver. There is also utilized a second telephone cord between the receiver and the handset.
It has been common in the past to utilize some kind of device which permits usage of the telephone in an area remote from the wall socket connection. For this purpose, there has been utilized a coiled cord between either the wall socket and the receiver and/or between the receiver and the handset. This coiled cord will provide for a limited amount of movement of either the telephone or handset such as throughout the confines of a typical room.
If it is only desired to permit movement in the range of five to six feet, the use of such a coiled cord has been found to be very satisfactory. However, if it is desired to permit the movement of the telephone from twelve to twenty-five feet, the coiled cord itself assumes a rather undesirable length. Therefore, as lengths get greater, it would be desirable to incorporate some type of extension cord apparatus which would occupy a small amount of space and would not create a rather unsightly appearance when not being used.
In order to overcome the aforementioned objective, there have been utilized in the past at least one known form of wind-up reel mechanism wherein the telephone cord could be wound up internally within a reel housing when the cord is in a non-extending position. However, these wind-up reel mechanisms of the prior art have been known to operate with some degree of difficulty and were not designed in a manner to facilitate extending of the cord and ease of retraction of the cord.